Methods for solving minimax problems and linear programming problems are well known in the art. However, such methods can be inefficient. For example, in the worst case, the operation count for the Simplex algorithm is an exponential function of the problem size. Accordingly, only relatively small problems can be solved via this method. An improvement is Karmarkar's algorithm which is has a polynomial time bound. More specifically Karmarkar's algorithm requires an O(n3.5 ln L) operation count, where n denotes the problem size and L denotes the required accuracy in bits.
It would be advantageous to have a more efficient method for minimax problems, particularly wherein A is a large matrix such as 250×250 or larger, e.g., thousands of rows by thousands of columns. Additionally, it would be advantageous to use such a method for efficiently solving LP problems.